The Moral of the Story is
by Nobodies Have Hearts
Summary: And so children, the moral of today’s story is that you should compliment you lover more, or else they’ll go off with whores/sirens named Justin and make out, you’ll get in a big fight, then have hot make-up sex. Which isn’t that bad.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_**This isn't the requested stuff, it's something else.**__ The requested things will be up soon, in 3 parts. Sorry for the delay! ^.^''_

It was a normal day at Camp Wawanakwa. The sun was shining, the birds sang, Heather had gone missing earlier that day… Ahhhh. The day was-

"Oh my god!"

"_Courtney!"_

-_ruined_. Darn. Let's see what happened _this _time. Huh. It seemed to be one of the girls that had screamed.

The scene was of this: Duncan, Gwen, and Bridgette were all staring shell-shocked at something. At the scream, the campers had come running but they couldn't see what had caused it since the girls were in the way. What they could see was that Bridgette looked about to faint, Gwen like she had a heart attack, and Duncan seemed dead to the world. The campers managed to squeeze by the 3 of them and saw why.

On the ground, in a full lip-lock, was Justin and Courtney, the former on top of the latter. The teens were oblivious to what was going on around them.

Well, this is awkward…

It was only when Duncan came out of his dead-like state that the teens stopped and looked up. The sharp cry of "**COURTNEY!**" was enough to get anyone to look. And when they looked up, everyone seemed to come to life again. Katie and Sadie started squealing and talking animatedly to each other, Gwen started screaming at Courtney after dragging her away, Courtney looking as if she was in a trance; DJ and Geoff started consoling Duncan. Everyone else either ran off or started talking to each other as Justin snuck off.

Noah stood in the back of the chaos with Trent and Izzy, staring at the scene before them. Trent let out a low whistle at it all.

"Wow, who knew huh?"

Noah looks oddly uninterested and shrugs. "At least I know the person I'm dating wouldn't do that." At this the musician raises and eyebrow.

"You're dating someone?"

Before the answer can come, Izzy points at something a few feet away, giggling. "Not for long he's not!" The boys turned to see that Justin, in the chaos, had pinned Cody against a tree with their faces dangerously close. It seemed that Justin could charm anyone, seeing as how neither Courtney nor Cody had cared for Justin in the first place.

Anyway, Trent tilted his head and stared at the scene confusedly as Izzy started laughing harder. Noah, on the other hand, was not amused. Justin just had to be a siren of some sort! Or at least a whore…

"Baby!"

This cry from Noah caught **everyone's **attention and they turned to look at the scene. Cody immediately pulled back from his and Justin's almost kiss and looked like he had broken out of a trance. "What? I wasn't going to do anything!" He replied sharply, hating being called baby. He was 15, thank you very much.

All he got was a blank look in return that asked _'why?'._ It was hard not to crack under the stare. "He said my eyes were sparkling pools of chocolate!" And Justin had. Even so, it wasn't a good excuse. "You should compliment me more!"

As Cody replied, the teen still pinning to the tree lifted his chin up. "And they are sparkling." The younger of the two giggled and blushed, back in the trance like before.

Noah felt hatred boil towards Justin. "_Baby_!"

"Okay, okay." Cody slipped away from the tree and Justin, trotting over to his boyfriend who immediately wrapped a protective arm around his waist, growling at Justin.

And so children, the moral of today's story is that you should compliment you lover more, or else they'll go off with whores/sirens named Justin and make out, you'll get in a big fight, then have hot make-up sex. Which isn't that bad.

* * *

_Once again, __**THAT WAS NOT THE REQUEST STUFF!. **__I just wanted to write that, no matter how sucky it is. Anyway, the requested stuff'll be up shortly. Thanks for waiting. This one-shot is VERY short and sucks but I don't care._

* * *


End file.
